The present invention relates to power outlets or power centers. More particularly, the present invention relates to a power center having specialized housing. Even more particularly, the present invention relates to power centers having a form of electrical connection-protection and a member for detachably mounting the power center to a surface.
The current state of the art in plug strips involves a plurality of outlets surrounded by a housing member where the electrical connection between a plurality of plugs and a plurality of respective outlets is left unprotected. As such, several problems are experienced: (1) ready dislodgement of the plug from its outlet by external forces (e.g., torque on the plug from strong drafts or from objects physically contacting the plug), (2) particulate contamination in the interstices between the plug and its outlet (e.g., dust, fibers, sawdust), (3) fluid contamination in the interstices between the plug and its outlet (e.g., oxidation at or shorting of electrical connection due to spilled beverages, flooding, diamond saw water), and (4) embrittling incident ultraviolet radiation upon the plug (e.g., cracking of polymer plug covering by sunlight). Thus, a long-felt need for a power center assembly which provides superior electrical connection-protection, and, in particular, for a power center assembly having a practical cost-effective means for protecting the electrical connection and detachably mounting the power center to any surface is seen to exist.
Accordingly, the present invention provides a power center assembly having means for protecting an electrical connection between a peripheral device plug and its respective outlet and means for detachably mounting the power center assembly to a surface. In particular, the present invention provides a power center assembly having a member for protecting the electrical connection between at least one plug and at least respective outlet, such as a hooded feature, and an optional member for detachably mounting the power center to a surface, a mount member such as a surface-mountable bracket. Such mount member may be affixed to the surface by a fastener such as a screw, a bolt, a pin, a nail, or a hook. For example, mountable surfaces include, but are not limited to, a wall, a floor, and a workbench surface.
Other features of the present invention are disclosed, or are apparent in the section entitled xe2x80x9cDETAILED DESCRIPTION OF THE INVENTION.xe2x80x9d